


Once Upon A Time

by Hikare



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikare/pseuds/Hikare
Summary: Chapter 2.你不是你＿04





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2.你不是你＿04

“我一直都很乖，有按照你教的当个谦和有礼的男孩，也有好好学习。”

进到寄宿学校，他收敛起过往所有少爷脾气，对每个人彬彬有礼，用恰到好处的微笑和适当的距离应对所有和他谈话的人，舍监很喜欢他，说他是她见过举止最得体的孩子，殊不知这一切都是他的先生替他打磨出来的，他在学校里没有所谓的至交，因为他只是模仿威尔特先生的一个影子，他为了更像威尔特先生一点，抛下他曾有的跳脱，却在同年级间显得格格不入，过了入学新鲜期，再没有人试着打入他的世界。

那是孤独的五年寄宿生涯，好在课业足够繁忙让他不致因此神伤。他试着在所有科目拿到优等，即便是最不擅长的数学。现在没有人督促他的课业、导正他的逻辑，他便将所有时间耗在图书馆，用大量题目来补强，遇到一错再错的题目，以前在威尔特先生手下是要挨板子的，他对自己下不了手也不想啪啪声招来隔壁同学的关注，便错一道题掐一下自己上臂内侧的嫩肉，常常整条上臂都被掐青了，土法炼钢居然也生生将数学也带到优等，入学两年后便因成绩优异，取得换上彩色马甲的特权，穿上新衣的那一天，他难得请同学替他在风光明媚的河畔拍一张相片，想着有朝一日能让他的先生看看，那也是留在他手机中唯一一张相片。

“那很好。”

“我甚至⋯⋯”艾德停顿几秒，犹豫是否该将话说完，乔治的反应平静决绝地让他心慌，他只能将所有想到的都说出口，即便羞耻令他红了耳根，“将你当成我的性幻想对象，想着你是怎么教育我的达到高潮。”

宿舍生活很单调同时也很情色，尤其是当一大片校园中都住着迈入青春期的男孩时。房间隔音并未太好，有时一群人聚在房间偷看小黄片，艾德隔着墙也能听见几分。当他们讨论著怎么自渎或开黄腔而传出一阵阵哄闹的笑声时，艾德窝在床上闭着眼自己抚摸自己，眼前浮现的影像却总是威尔特先生对他的喝斥，或者是命令他撅起屁股挨打的模样。他看的小黄片也跟大家不同，没有大胸部的金发美女或腰细臀丰的妙龄女孩，有的只是纤细的男孩、红肿的屁股及被迫纳入巨大阳物的后穴，男孩隐忍的哭声及喘息令他性欲高张，这时，他会试着将手指放进体内，想像着是他的先生对他的挑逗。

“恩。”

“即便我说成这样，你还是打算拒绝我的请求？”

“是的。”

艾德觉得他的心被这两个平淡的字扼住了，连呼吸都停滞两秒。

他料想乔治必将因为过往的事厌恶他，也准备为平息他的怒气付出一切，然而他始终相信乔治会再度接纳他，乔治对他一向是宽容的。乔治刚开始当他家教的那两个月，他还很顽劣，可是不管他多么无理的顶撞，打罚过后，乔治都会搂着他，告诉他“你被原谅了”。

因此乔治对过往的淡然令他始料未及，话语遭漠视像戳着气球的针尖，一点一点地将满腔自信泄了气。

那么不究责于他真是因为往事已矣？还是因为他艾德只是乔治想舍弃的生命过客？

“先生⋯⋯如果我跪下来求你，你能改变心意吗？”

乔治抬眸，探究地看着他，为他说出这种话感到不可思议。艾德虽然自小缺乏关爱，为了他在乎的人可以付出一切以换取一句认可，但他同时也是个骄傲的孩子。这孩子对他该有多渴求、现在又是多绝望，才能放下尊严说出这种话。

然而他终究是道：“别做没意义的事，男孩。我不会接受你提的要求。”


End file.
